


Jungle

by MysteryMuse



Series: MMX-XXX [10]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Creepy Crawly Feels, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, References to Tentacle Porn, Stripping, Zero Schemes, Zero gives X inappropriate thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know the only way you get out of those things is by giving in," Zero's voice was a sleek, sinister purr; his hands found their way to the conduit-lines running along the inside of X's thighs and stroked languidly. "Becoming absolutely still. Without resistance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle

Another day, another mission - this time, X and Zero had been asked to recon a humid stretch of the Recovery Jungle, a cybernetic forest that had been engineered to help repair the Earth's battered atmosphere. Fears of a Maverick attack on the jungle were potent, and the Federation took no chances. Unfortunately, nothing had happened for hours now, and the senior Maverick Hunters were just trying to keep themselves alert. Neither were eager to notify base of their non-findings, given that they knew they'd just end up slotted right back into their rechargers once they did.

X had decided to look more closely at some of the new cyber-fauna, his innate curiosity rising up with no threats confronting him. Zero had stretched out on a nearby boulder, enjoying the warmth of the stone against his back. Half his attention was caught up scanning an interesting file- a 'Reploidist Manifesto'- that was currently making illicit rounds within the Hunters via PTP transfer. It was incredibly long and densely written and, he thought, naive as hell, but there were parts of it he couldn't help but agree with.  
  
Still, Maverick propaganda couldn't hold his attention for long; not when X was nearby and they weren't in trouble. Zero got up, lightly touching his partner's shoulder, and yawned exaggeratedly- then blinked. "X... Are you aware there's something crawling on you?"  
  
"Ack! What?" X looked down at himself, lifting an arm and frowning, "I don't see anything... ACK!" It was just then that the blue Hunter felt something skittering beneath his armor! Something small and fast and black, multi-legged. "EUGH." The wriggly little thing had gotten into the space between his meshsuit and his armor, and was...  
  
...was _crawling_ along one of the sensitive interface conduits that ran across his shoulder! X froze, a startled gasp parting his lips; he couldn't move, didn't dare move, while the sensation of scurrying little legs sent strange, jittery tremors through his spine. Blushing, the Hunter tore at his shoulder armor, ripping off his top-level plate. "Zero, help! Get it! Can you see it?"  
  
Zero swept up to X, frowning, "Hang on..." He made a grab for it, and missed, brushing over the seam of X's shoulder- the blue Reploid gave a soft yelp at that and Zero grimaced. "Sorry. Oh, there! Damn, it's getting away!" He leaned in closer, peering intently at X's breastplate, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Ugh! This feels horrible!" X shook his arm wildly, but the skittery little thing had run down the inseam of his arm and flashed beneath the narrow fold between his white breastplate and his grey waist.  
  
"It's under your chest plate!" Zero warned, pulling back. "Moves so fast!"  
  
X yelped, as one of his conduit-lines began to sting. "AHH! It bit me!" X unlatched his front plate and let it fall, scowling wildly; Zero, alert as a cat, pounced again, twisting his body around X's left side to peer down the curve of his back.    
  
"Hang on, I think I," He made another swipe, fingers trawling down X's spine , "Crap! Missed, it's heading south!"  
  
X wailed and twisted around again, slapping at his back with his hands. He was flustered and breathless and his conduits kept transmitting ghostly little feet tickling all over his body in random places. "That's it, I'm gonna ditch all my armor."

Zero nodded, half-attentive, gaze focusing on the small of X's back. "That oughta flush it out, do it."  
  
Shivering X quickly banished his remaining armor, gasping when the humid jungle breeze shifted and lashed across the exposed lines of conduit crossing his chest. "t-There."  
  
"I got it!" Zero made a sudden grab, leaning in sharply to pluck something off of X's left thigh; he straightened, and held up his thumb and forefinger so X could see. A long crawly insectloid with about a hundred legs and a shiny black shell flailed against Zero's grip; Zero smirked at his captive, though he was careful not to crush it, and brought it close to his eye to examine it more fully. "Here's your problem. Damn, look at the size of this thing. Wonder if we could breed 'em and train them to fight Mavericks for us." He flicked his fingers, propelling the insect into a nearby bush.  
  
X glowered at the world, his face still vivid scarlet. "Ugh!"  
  
Zero examined his friend carefully. "No major damage, right?"  
  
"I can still feel it crawling on me," X mumbled, turning his head away. "Now I'm paranoid about putting my armor back on, too. What if there's more of them?"  
  
"Well," drawled Zero carelessly, "It's up to you. But I dunno that you want to be walking around naked in this place either. There's worse than bugs crawling around these jungle areas."    
  
"Don't remind me. Snakeloids."  
  
"Electric spiders."  
  
"Giant hornet nests."  
  
" _Dionaea muscipula cyberus_." Zero snickered, all at once grabbing X up in his arms and chuckling softly against X's bared throat, "With those damn grabby tentacles that go and pull you in like this and squeeeeze." He squeeeezed his partner, chucking wickedly.  
  
"Speaking of grabby," X rumbled, squirming against his partner - not entirely from discomfort, though.  
  
"Mm, yeah, they're a bitch to get out of, aren't they? I got stuck in one of those things for like a half-hour first time I had a jungle gig." Zero bit down on X's shoulder, flicking his tongue into the soft space at the back of X's neck, just at the join where it turned into synthskin and was sensitive. "Couldn't get away, it was all sticky and snarled up inside," he purred, breathing hot down X's throat.  
  
"Zero." X bit his lip, trying to resist, but the mental picture of Zero's long frame twisted up and twitching against coils of organic steel had a certain _appeal_. He shook his head to try and dislodge those thoughts, half-heartedly protesting,"The mission?"  
  
"You know the only way you get out of those things is by giving in," Zero's voice was a sleek, sinister purr; his hands found their way to the conduit-lines running along the inside of X's thighs and stroked languidly. "Becoming absolutely still... without resistance."   
  
X moaned softly, before he caught himself and bit down on his lip again; his thoughts were flashing at a hundred miles a millisecond, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to give in or turn around and slam Zero into a tree and get him on his knees.  
  
"But if you move even a little, it gets tighter," Zero's fingers spider-walked across X's trembling lips, the heated breaths of the blue Hunter blasting his palm. "And tighter, until you can't even scream, because you can't even breathe." He swirled his index finger into X's mouth, listening to his partner's rising whimpers with delight. 

_Hm, I should make the next bug move slower... but heh, it still worked._

**Author's Note:**

> Zero is such a jerk. :D  
> This was actually, originally part of the Active Time cycle, but it makes more sense as just a standalone little teaser deal. Originally written in 2008.


End file.
